Sim ou Não?
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Scorpius achou uma maneira original de se declarar a Rose. Como irá ela reagir? Drabble


**Notas de Autor: **Sim, não me mandem para Azkaban... eu sei que deveria estar a postar o capítulo 11 de Uma Nova Vida Um Novo Princípio... mas estou bloqueada numa parte do capítulo e isso estava a roer-me os nervos... por isso decidi desanuviar com um drabble pequeníssimo! Espero que gostem e deixem review, ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Sim ou Não?<strong>

_Gosto de ti. Gostas de mim? Marca o quadrado 'sim' ou o quadrado 'não'._

_Scorpius_

Rose encarquilhou o nariz e roncou, ao mesmo tempo que tossia efusivamente de modo a disfarçar a gargalhada que teimava em sair.

"Está tudo bem, Rose?"

Rose limpou a solitária lágrima que tinha escorrido com o esforço. "Oh, sim Hagrid!" Tossiu de novo quando uma nova gargalhada tomou conta de si. "Quero dizer, sim, Professor Hagrid!" Bolas, ao fim de cinco anos em Hogwarts já se devia ter habituado a tratar o grandalhão do Hagrid por Professor!

Hagrid continuou com a sua lição enquanto Rose relia o bilhete e abafava uma nova gargalhada ruidosa.

"Por Merlin..." Abanou a cabeça e olhou para trás tentando encontrar uma cabeça loura no meio dos seus colegas de ano. Scorpius olhou-a de relance e desviou o olhar. Estava carrancudo, mas a vermelhidão das suas bochechas não se devia ao sol Primaveril. "O que é que lhe passou pela cabeça...?"

Antes de a aula terminar, Rose escrevinhou qualquer coisa no bilhete, soprou para que a tinta secasse mais depressa, e dobrou-o em dois.

Enquanto Hagrid dispensava os alunos e gritava para que ninguém se esquecesse da composição de 50 centímetros sobre os hipógrifos para a próxima aula, Rose agarrou a mão de Scorpius e enquanto ria infantilmente, entregou-lhe o bilhete e fechou-lhe a mão à volta do pedaço de pergaminho dobrado.

Depois correu para o castelo para não chegar atrasada à aula de Runas, deixando um Scorpius corado e embaraçado em frente à cabana do Hagrid.

Albus deu-lhe um encontrão e encavalitou a mochila no ombro direito enquanto olhava para a mão fechada do seu amigo. "Então meu? O que é que ela respondeu?"

Scorpius pontapeou uma pedra que por ali se encontrava e encolheu os ombros. "Não sei..."

"Então estás à espera do quê?"

O louro voltou a encolher os ombros. "Eu sei lá! Estou à espera de desaparecer no ar..." Suspirou enquanto levava a mão aos seus cabelos desalinhados. "O que é que me passou pela cabeça, Albus? Viste como ela se riu?"

Albus sorriu e sentou-se na relva, nem um pouco preocupado em chegar atrasado à próxima aula. "Vi, ouvi e também me ri."

Scorpius fuzilou o seu amigo com o olhar. "Isto é sério, meu!" Deixou-se cair ao lado de Albus e fitou o papel. "Achei que ela ia achar giro... original..." Suspirou. "Nunca pensei que fosse gozar comigo assim!"

Albus rolou os olhos e encarou-o. "Scorpius, nem sequer sabes o que ela respondeu. Abre o raio do bilhete e tira-nos deste miserável suspense, por favor."

Scorpius anuiu e desdobrou o bilhete.

Silêncio.

"Então?" Albus tentava espreitar o que dizia o bilhete ao mesmo tempo que tentava não parecer demasiado bisbilhoteiro.

Scorpius permaneceu silencioso uns momentos, sem nunca deixar de fitar o bilhete. Passado uns segundos explodiu. "Mas que raio?"

Albus não aguentou mais e tirou-lhe o bilhete nas mãos. "Talvez? Hey, ela acrescentou um quadrado!"

Scorpius levantou-se, agarrou a mala e dirigiu-se ao castelo.

"Onde vais?" Albus gritou-lhe enquanto se levantava à pressa e corria atrás dele.

"Esclarecer umas coisinhas."

* * *

><p>"Talvez?"<p>

Rose sorriu levemente. "Sim."

Scorpius bufou de irritação. "Talvez o quê?"

Rose alisou o cabelo encaracolado com a mão e piscou-lhe o olho. "Talvez!"

"Que raio de resposta é essa?" Ok. Talvez estivesse a soar um pouco agressivo. Respirou fundo para se acalmar e abriu a boca para reformular a frase.

"Que raio de pergunta é essa?" Tarde demais. Rose pousava as mãos na cintura de forma ameaçadora e encarava-o com cara de poucos amigos.

Scorpius tentou aproximar-se para ela se acalmar e falou com mais compostura. "Era uma pergunta simples, Rose. Só tinhas de responder sim ou não."

Rose voltou a sorrir. "Talvez."

O louro tentou não grunhir de fúria. Ela estava definitivamente a gozar com ele. "Ok. É um talvez, então. Mas é um talvez optimista?"

Rose sorriu de novo, deitou-lhe a língua de fora e disse com toda a calma: "Talvez..."

"Oh, Rose, vá lá! Porque é que me estas a torturar?"

Ela gargalhou com vontade e aproximou-se do louro. "Porque, meu tonto, isso não é maneira de um rapaz de 15 anos dizer a uma rapariga que gosta dela!"

"E isso não é maneira de responder! Acrescentaste um quadrado que não existia! Não é justo."

Rose riu ainda mais. "Oh, Scorpius..."

"Ok, já percebi que estou a ser gozado." Virou-se e dirigiu-se à porta. "Só tentei ser original, desculpa se foi assim tão humilhante!"

Rose não se mexeu. Sabia que ele não ia embora. "É um talvez optimista."

Ele virou a cabeça para a encarar. O mais leve rubor preenchia-lhe as bochechas.

"É um talvez grande e redondo. Um talvez com um coraçãozinho e uma setinha atrás. Um talvez com um sorriso enorme à frente."

Scorpius sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado enquanto se virava de novo para ela. Rose continuou.

"É um talvez efusivo, romântico e cheio de esperança. Um talvez-..." Scorpius calou-a com um beijo suave nos lábios.

Rose fechou os olhos e sorriu.

"E porque é que não escreveste isso em vez do simples e confuso talvez?"

Rose abriu os olhos e gargalhou.

"Ora Scorpius, porque não cabia no bilhete!"

**Fim**


End file.
